Blood Lust
by Metoria
Summary: Summary: Bit gets attacked by a vampire everyone tries to help him. Note: not real vampire just insane idiot who thinks he’s a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1 Attacked

Blood Lust - Chapter 1-Bitten

[AN I'm reading Dracula and it kind of inspired this. It's not in Diary form though. And it doesn't follow the story to the dot at all. I just thought of it. Besides, I'm not very far in Dracula at the moment I only just started it. I'm on chapter 3 that's all.

Summary: Bit gets attacked by a vampire; everyone tries to help him. Note: not real vampire just insane idiot who thinks he's a Vampire.

………………….

………

…….

….

Bit had gone on Vacation for a few days over to the mountains. He'd been gone longer than he said he'd be gone. It had been a week and a half. He said he'd be back in three to five days.

Brad suggested that they go out to look for him, everyone agreed. However when they did go out to look for him, they had no luck. They didn't even know where in the mountains he had gone to.

………………………………………………………………….

_A few days ago…_

Bit sat back in the carriage. They didn't have vehicles here, for some reason. They seemed to like to stick to really old fashion ways. But that was alright. Bit liked it. It was interesting and fun to experience such a thing. He was in a carriage that would take him up the mountain. He regretted leaving his friends for a little while. But he needed a bit of a vacation, to be alone. The carriage driver was slaying the horses as fast as he could as though he wanted to get rid of the kid. Finally when he reached the destination, he stopped and practically pulled Bit out of the carriage. It all happened so fast Bit hardly knew what was going on. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and the carriage was driving away. He found it very rude. He didn't bother chasing after the carriage. He knew he wouldn't catch up. So he waited hoping another carriage would come.

Hours passed by and Bit grew impatient. He decided to just walk. Luckily he hardly had any luggage just a backpack with some clothing and other necessities. He walked for a good hour before he got really tired. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. /_That stupid driver_./

As he walked he thought he heard something behind him. He turned but there was nothing. He turned back. He heard something again he turned and listened. It was faint but it was growing louder. _Clackity-Clack Clackity-Cla. _Horses and a carriage from the sound of it. Bit waited on the side of the road hoping the driver would notice him. And they did. They slowed and waited for Bit to approach. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Bit said happily. The driver descended and helped Bit into the carriage. Bit caught a glimpse of the man. He was pale and looked to be in his thirties. His lips were blood red. Bit wasn't able to see his eyes though. Bit shivered a little bit and the man placed a cloak over Bit. Bit hadn't realized it until now but he was exhausted. He hardly got any sleep the night before. He gazed at the sky rather sleepily. It was clouded over but the bright moon's glow could be seen through the dark clouds. He felt like he was in a trance. He didn't even know where he was going. Finally Bit closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

When he opened his eyes again he was in a room with a hearth at one end and a table in the center with two large arm chairs. The place was luxurious! There was a feast laid out on the table and the couch he was laying on was red velvet. He stood still in daze. How long was he out for? He looked at his watch it was about four in the morning.

"So you're awake." A smooth voice came from one of the armchairs. The voice was almost eerie.

Bit jumped at the sound of it. "Y-yes." He approached the man. He was the one who had picked him up. "Sir? You picked me up, correct?"

The Man stood and turned. "I am. They call me Vladimir." He said bowing slightly. "And you are my guest."

"I'm Bit, Bit Cloud." He said proudly.

"So you are. Come eat, you must be famished." Bit ate as the man had said. When he had finished he was still very tired. He sat down on the couch where he woke up. The man approached him silently. "You're tired and weak from your travels. Lay down wont you?" The man didn't have to force Bit down at all; he willingly lay down with the man's help. Bit looked up at the man. His vision blurred, something wasn't right. Everything was a blur except the man's face. He finally saw the eyes. Red eyes, the color of blood. The pupils were no where to be seen. Bit wasn't comfortable. He tried to sit up but the man would not let him. Bit struggled but when he looked back into the eyes. He became almost hypnotized. This had to be dream. The man smiled slightly his eyes fixed on Bit's. He leaned down and placed his mouth on Bit's neck. He pressed his canine like teeth into the tender flesh. Bit let out a painful cry, weak but it could be heard. He felt something warm on his neck, Blood. At the realization of what was happening, Bit tried to struggles free only to have more of his flesh torn from his neck. The bleeding grew more severe, the pain more intense, until there was nothing. He felt nothing. He saw everything that was happening, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He saw the man sit up in a blur He turned Bit's head and Bit the other side of his neck. Bit felt that bite also. He let out another stifled cry. More blood poured from him. He felt cold and vacant. Suddenly the man jumped up and fled the room.

After about ten minutes bit could feel his body again. He pulled himself together and ran from the place. It was morning, the sun was rising. Bit found the man's carriage and took it. Although not steady, he was able to get aboard and get out of that horrid place. He had wrapped his neck with his shirt it was still bleeding but not as bad as it was. It wasn't punctured to deep. He finally came to the next town. He rode out of the mountains. Unfortunately the horses had run as far as they could. Bit leapt from the carriage and ran into the desert hoping he could make it to the base.

He wandered was wandering the desert for a good day and a half. He was thirsty and hungry and exhausted. He didn't even know where he was going anymore. He fell to the ground and waited for the darkness to over take him. A few hours later, he felt something nudging him. He opened his eyes to look into a familiar face. Leon was trying to wake him up. Bit couldn't hear anything but his own pulse. He saw Leon say something but couldn't really make it out. He tried to read his lips. "Old…on. Old on?" What did that mean? Bit was too weak to care. He closed his eyes as Leon picked him up and carried him over to the transporter with Naomi.

"Is he alright?" She asked seeing all the blood.

"Just take us to a town any where." Leon said placing Bit in the back seat so he could tend to his wounds.

Naomi started off for the next town while Leon tried to stop the bleeding although it was pretty much over with anyway.

…………………

……….

……

….

[A/N Not to Dracula exactly, like I said the beginning is a little bit like it, but I didn't want to take the whole idea. Still more to come please stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Blood Lust Chapter 2 -Escape

Naomi pulled into the Hospital parking lot and opened the transporter. Leon jumped out carrying Bit. Naomi parked and headed inside to find Leon. When she ran through the doors, she looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. She ran to the video phone and dialed a number as she promised Leon she would do. Brad picked up. He was surprised to see her.

"Naomi! Surprised you'd call." Brad said. Jamie Leena and the Doc were behind him.

Leena stood up and came to the screen, "Here to challenge us to another Zoid Battle?" she asked placing her hands on her hips confidently.

Naomi didn't know where to begin. "No I- It's Bit!" She managed to get out.

Everyone was at full attention. The Doc stood. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. Leon and I found him in the desert. He was bleeding from the neck very badly. We're in the hospital now. Leon is with him, probably in the Emergency room." Naomi was pretty upset. She'd never experience this before; she didn't know what to do.

Doc came closer. "What town is it? We'll be there as fast as we can!"

"We're in Zents town."

"That's a little south of here. We'll be there shortly!" The Doc said and ended the communication. He turned around to the many worried faces. "Well let' go!" He said urging them. They filed into the hover cargo and were off.

……………………………………………

Naomi hung up the phone and sat watching the Emergency Room Door for Leon. Hours past and she had asked the lady at the information desk if she knew anything. Unfortunately she didn't. Naomi sat and decided to wait for the others to arrive. She kept going over in her head everything that had happened. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't see the others come in brad went straight to her. He bent down and looked her in the face. When she saw him she wrapped her arms around his neck for comfort. She saw Jamie and the Doc were at the information Desk asking where Bit Cloud was. The last time Naomi checked was an hour ago. New information popped up since then. Bit was in room 2212. They all ran to the elevator and were yelled at by the secretary to not run. They filed into the small space and hit the second floor button. It brought them up and let them out. The walked briskly down the hall so as not to get in trouble or knock anyone over.

When they came to the room, Doc was the first to enter. He saw Bit lying in a bed with a bandage around his neck. He was looking weakly at Leon and the doctor who were trying to find out what had happened to him. Bit however seemed as though he didn't understand the questions. They decided to wait until he was recovered more.

It was night-fall; Bit was lying in his bed, worried someone was going to get him. He couldn't take the darkness. He had to get out. He got out of bed and walked over to the closed door. He opened it and peered out. There were too many people. He turned around. The window was partially open. He walked over to the window and opened it completely. There was a ledge outside the window and rungs in the building for design. He could easily climb down. He climbed up on the window sill and stepped down onto the ledge still holding the window. He lost his footing and slid down but pulled himself back up again. He looked down. He was starting to regret it. Suddenly he heard something from the inside. The door! It was opening. He quickly reached and grabbed a rung. He began climbing down like it was a ladder. He heard a shout inside. He was already five feet away from the window. He continued until he saw a head peek out the window. It was Jamie. Bit still wasn't going back in there. He continued climbing down.

Soon the Doctor was calling to Bit. "Bit Stop!"

He stopped and looked up. The doctor was climbing out of the window very slowly.

"Come back up here Bit. This isn't safe. You could get hurt." He reached for the rungs to keep him steady. "Come back up here Bit I'll help you in."

Bit ignored him and continued climbing down. The doctor said something to the others in the room then went back to calling Bit.

After a minute or two Bit reached the bottom and ran from the dreaded place. He was at the parking lot exit when nurses and doctors ran out of the hospital. Bit continued running. He found an alley and ducked into it. He found an open door to a small restaurant. He entered and sat at a far table. He was alone aside from the workers and a few other people. A waitress came to him worried at his looks. "Are you alright sir? Can I get you anything?" Bit didn't have any money on him or else he'd order.

He shook his head and murmured something about resting and not having money. Then someone came up and said "I'll pay for whatever he wants." Bit knew this voice. He looked up. It was Jack. The waitress waited and Bit ordered a sandwich and a tall glass of ice water. Jack sat down next to him. "What happened?" he asked referring to the bandages. "Did you escape from the hospital?" He asked noticing his attire. Bit was worried he would tell on him.

Jack wasn't going to turn him in immediately. He wanted Bit to eat something first. He had told the waitress the same thing and she agreed. Soon she brought him his order and Jack paid her. Bit ate the sandwich ravenously and drank the water as though he'd been wandering the desert for a few days. Bit sat back and rested his stomach. Jack looked over to the door and saw Leon come in. Leon looked over to the table and saw Bit. He looked somewhat relieved. He walked quickly over and sat down trying not to make a huge fuss. When bit saw him he was full of dread. He knew what would happen next. He'd have to go back to the torture chamber they call a hospital.

Leon nodded a greeting to Jack, and then looked to Bit. "Everyone is worried Bit. Come back with me to the hospital. Bi didn't reply. Suddenly a door slammed everyone looked to the entrance to see a tall pale man with red lips. He looked over to Bit and smirked. Fear ran through Bit and he hid under the table. Jack and Leon knew what was going on. They stood in the path between the man and Bit. The man grabbed Jack and Bit his wrist. Leon went to help Jack but was grabbed himself and Bit in the shoulder. They both lay on the ground shocked and bloody. The waitress screamed and the waiter called the police. The man reached under the table and grabbed Bit. Jamie ran through the door. He saw what was going on. He grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over the man's back. He shouted in pain and whirled around. He reached for Jamie but was restrained by three men, Kirkland, Omari and Leinbeck. The Tiger's Team! Just as they knocked him unconscious the police ran in with a few doctors. They ran to the bleeding men on the ground and to the boy under the table. They pulled him out with some struggle but were able to get him to the hospital and the man who attacked them to jail.

The next morning, Jack and Leon were all stitched up. They hadn't lost too much blood so they could leave the hospital anytime. Bit was feeling better and begged the doctor to let him out of that miserable place. With a bit of Nagging and persuasion from the others the doctor gave in. The Tiger's Team saw everyone off, Jack went his way and Leon and Naomi went theirs. After of course making sure Bit got back safely. The authorities informed them that the man who had attacked Bit was an escapee from the crazy house and was being searched for, for many months.

After a bit of healing and recuperation, Bit was ready for battle once again.

………………………..

…………………

……………

………

……

…

[AN [Sorry this story is kind of weak. It just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
